Defiled Innocence
by SingingMisery
Summary: Pit was the ideal victim. An angel; a pure being who had never even HEARD of sex. The chance to corrupt such an innocent thing was too good to pass up. Ike/Pit Rapefic


Title: Defiled Innocence

Parings: Ike/Pit

Warnings: Rape, yaoi, bondage, Bastard!Ike. This is not a nice one folks.

AN: I did this for the kink meme. I apologize in advance. I love Pit, I really do. But, even angels need to fall.

* * *

Ike was not as nice as people thought he was. He wasn't a hero; he wasn't a noble being who would sacrifice everything for an important cause. He was, in fact, selfish, greedy, and immoral.

He just never had a chance to prove that. Until now.

Pit was the ideal victim. An angel; a pure being who had never even HEARD of sex. The chance to corrupt such an innocent thing was too good to pass up.

It was pathetic, really, the way Pit's eyes had lit up when Ike asked him if he would be able to come to Pit's room. To share brawling tips, of course. A shiver went up his spine at the happy movements of the angel. It would be oh so satisfying to do this in the angel's own room. Ike bit his lip to stifle a moan. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

The first hint Pit had that something was wrong was Ike's locking of the door. The blue haired brawler smiled devastatingly at the confused look in Pit's blue eyes. Taking advantage, he slammed Pit back onto the bed. He crushed his lips to Pit's saccharine ones. The brunet boy reacted violently, slamming his fists into Ike's chest.

Ike pulled back with a sadistic look. "This is going to happen, whether you conscious or not." The cruel words caused Pit to freeze. He had seen Ike in battle. If he wanted to, he could seriously hurt the smaller brawler. His wings fluttered in fear, flattening onto his back. Ike grinned. "Better." He gripped the small robe and pulled, tearing it off. The slightly tanned skin was shining with sweat brought on by fear. Ike cooed, running a hand. A pure canvas, to mark and bloody.

Idly, Ike plucked a feather from the white wings. Pit twitched, a whimper of pain emitting from his mouth. The larger brawler frowned balefully. The rope that Pit kept tied at his waist was snatched up and used to bind his wrists, the cord cut into the delicate skin there. Pit whimpered again. He was now truly helpless. The bindings were so tight the bones of his wrist were rubbing together. There was no getting loose.

Pleased by the former reaction of having his feathers plucked, Ike did it again. Only this time, he pulled a handful out. Pit screamed this time. Ike just kept pulling and pulling, getting more and more pained screams, until all the feathers were gone. By this time, Pit was sobbing with desperation. This violation was more wrong. His wings were a gift from his beloved goddess. He would never be able to face her now.

Ike leaned back, a grin once again working its way onto his face. Pit just looked so utterly fuckable right now. Thin wrists bound above his head, tears slipping down his pretty face. The feathers lay strewn around him, a reminder of what he was. Ike chuckled. _The fallen angel embodied._

"Shhh, pretty thing." He whispered now, pressing his lips to Pit's temple in a pretend gesture of gentleness. Pit blinked, confused by this sudden tender act. Ike could practically taste the confusion in his sweat.

But it didn't last. Ike fisted Pit's hair and yanked back, sinking his teeth into the exposed throat. Pit squealed, arching off the bed. Ike pulled back, feeling impressed by the bloody bite mark on the pale column. It marked the angel as his, no one else's. Now Ike sank his nails into Pit's ribs, dragging down. Blood, _oh so angels did bleed red_, welled up instantly. Again and again, Ike marked Pit with his teeth and nails. These marks would fade to scars. Pit would always look at them and remember. Remember who had given them to him; remember who had done this to him. Ike grew hard at that thought.

Pit glanced down with horror at the large bulge forming in the swordsman's pants. He may be innocent when it came to such things, but when you hung around with Snake you learn a few things about the reproductive system. Pit yanked at the bonds, half whispered pleas spilling out of his mouth. He tried to appeal to the brawler's sense of decency. He was wasting his breath. Ike had no pity for the captive angel underneath him.

A palm lashed out, hitting Pit's young face. His head snapped back with the force. "Will you shut the fuck up?" Pit closed his mouth immediately, pain making him complacent. He would do anything he had to avoid it. Ike was reverting back to his gentleness, softly petting the matted spikes. "I can make this soo good. Just be a good boy." The blue haired man stripped off his clothes. Despite the horror at his situation, Pit admired the graceful beauty Ike possessed. Ike climbed back onto the bed, shifting his position to place his hard, straining cock at the angel's pink lips. "If I feel teeth, I'll kill you." Pit licked his lips fearfully, unsure of what to do. Ike sighed angrily. "Open your mouth." Trembling, Pit obeyed. Ike violently shoved his cock in the warm cavern, moaning obscenely. Pit gagged, trying to breathe through his nose. The shock and awfulness of what was happening to him stole his ability to breathe away. Ike moved his hips in a brutal pace, pumping his cock in and out of Pit's mouth. Orgasm came quickly. Once again, Pit choked, the fluid tasting heavy and disgusting on his tongue. He held still, eyes closed. Maybe it was over now. His ruined wings shuddered, as if echoing his disgust.

Ike chuckled, biting Pit's neck again. "How naive are you? You think that is all I was going to do to you?" Pit thought miserably, _what else can you do?_ One hand trailed down Pit's stomach, past his limp arousal. When Ike brushed his most private spot, Pit jumped. Pain be damned, he had to get away. He yanked at his bindings, bawling with horror. Ike ignored the frantic movements, tracing one finger around the tight entrance. He raised his hand to Pit's mouth. "Suck. Because that is all the lube you're getting." Pit didn't fully comprehend that statement, but he ran his tongue over the digits in his mouth, covering them with what little saliva he had. Ike removed them, pressing three fingers into Pit at once. The angel's eyes bulged out of sockets at the pain. It was so much worse than when he was fighting. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be touched like this. He was supposed to remain pure, untainted. The goddess commanded it. His thoughts, along with his breathing, became more erratic. This was so wrong. This was so wrong. This was so...

Ike withdrew his fingers, impatience making his movement s even rougher. His cock throbbed; the angry red head dripping come already. He fumbled around Pit's smooth cheeks, searching for the tight ring of muscle. When he found it, he grinned. Not giving Pit even a warning, he entered the angel all in one thrust.

Pit arched of the bed, screaming with pain. He thought Ike's fingers were bad enough. This pain was so much worse. Ike set a violent pace, withdrawing and slamming back inside. He clapped one hand over Pit's mouth, muffling the screams. Tears were now streaming down the angel's face rapidly. Ike brutally thrust inside, stealing his innocence away. He was a dirty thing, no longer the pure angel he once was. The blue haired swordsman moaned obscenely in Pit's ear. It should have bothered him that Pit wasn't hard, but he honestly did not care. This was about his own satisfaction. He withdrew from the brunet angel, pumping his cock once with his hand. He came in spurts, coating Pit's naked body with his come. He laughed. "Not so pure are you now?" He dressed easily, tucking himself back into his pants. Pit lay, eyes closed, shaking in his bonds. His bruised eyelids twitching. "If you tell anyone I did this to you," Ike grabbed his sword, placing the blade to the vulnerable throat. Pit's sapphire eyes flew open in a panic. "If you even mention my name to another person, I'll kill you."

Pit nodded, stammering out, "I-I understand. I won't tell anyone." Ike nodded once, before leaving. Without untying Pit's hands.

He didn't know how long he lay there. He snapped out of pained haze when someone entered the room.

"Pit? We need to..." Nooo. It was Marth. He couldn't let the prince see him like this. There was a nasty silence. "Oh no." Marth strode towards Pit's bed, untying the brunet angel's hands. Snake and Link stood at the door, anger and disgust prominent on their features.

Pit whined tearfully, thinking the anger was for him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just please! Don't hurt me." Marth shook his head, gathering the small boy into his arms. He gestured to Link and Snake, silently asking them to get a medic. They both left at once, the sight of defiled innocence making both the trained warriors sick to their stomachs.

Marth continued to rock Pit, murmuring soft words of comfort. He sadly observed the ruined wings, touching one of the few remaining feathers reverently. _Oh Pit. It is I who should be sorry for not watching you better._

* * *

SEE? SEE? I told you. It's not nice. I will probably make this into a series sometime. I cannot just leave poor Pit like that.


End file.
